Beg For Me
by DanniHavok
Summary: Some dark themed flirting between a certain werewolf and everyone's favourite werewolf chew toy. Slash no likie no readie


Hello everyone, this is just a quick wee fic that's been chasing itself around my mind about Stiles and my new favourite werewolf. For fans of 'The Wrong Choice' I'm working on chapter 5 but am stuck again but I shall prevail! Also this will probably be a oneshot maybe a twoshot if people want a closure of this. So enjoy….Danni

* * *

"Tell me what you would do to protect her" I growled against the quivering throat my teeth lengthening to fangs.

"I-I'll do w-wh-whatever you want" his voice quiet and shaky.

"What would you _do_ Stiles" my voice harsh as I moved back to fix my gaze on him. He licked his lips nervously but it just made it worse as his lips stayed parted slightly and his eyes widened as mine shifted to a feral yellow.

He let out a cry of surprise and fear as my hands slammed on either side of his head crashing loud against the lockers "answer me!" my snarl making him cover as I leaned in again.

"I-I-I don't know!" his voice sounding strangled in his throat as the Adam's apple bobbed up and down while he swallowed hard. "T-tell me what you want" there were tears in his eyes the smell of salt hitting my nose "just don't hurt her."

"We're not going to hurt her Stilinski" I said softly and he seemed to let out a breath of relief "we're going to kill her." The look of horror and desperation was back and I revelled in the smell of pleading, of longing to save her made something stir inside me. "So you tell me Stiles" I moved one of my clawed hands to his head and ran it threw his short hair dragging slowly until my hand was resting on the back of his neck. A tear escaped and ran down his cheek the instinct to lean forward and taste it nearly overpowering me but I stood fast. "You tell me what you'll do to prove how much you love a girl that couldn't give a shit about you."

"Is that what this is about?" my classmate asked his voice hoarse like he had been crying for hours instead of a single tear. "I know she doesn't want me it doesn't mean that I wouldn't put myself in danger for her I would let you kill me if I thought that it would mean you'd leave her alone!"

I grinned "see that wasn't too hard now was it?"

Now he looked completely lost "that's what you wanted to hear?"

"No" I said but when Stiles opened his mouth to ask another question I spoke over him. "I wanted to hear out loud how stupid you are and now Stiles I'm going to tell you what I want you to do for you." My free hand came to his lips and I let the claw of my middle finger drag along his bottom lip making him hiss as it drew blood. My nostrils flared and I grinned wide in excitement before leaning in again our faces close my gaze piercing into his. "I want you to take me in your mouth and suck like I've got the cure for cancer in my cum. I want you to bend over and leave yourself wide open for me to lick probe and fuck you till you can't stand." My hand on the nape of Stiles neck tightened while the other slide down his chest to lift up his dumb looking t-shirt letting my sharp claws tickle his happy trail. I then leant in closer letting my lips press to his ear, the whole time the poor boy was shaking like a frightened kitten "what I want to hear from you Stiles is my name on your lips like it's the most important fucking thing you've ever uttered."

"I-I..." but he couldn't seem to speak anymore which was a welcoming change to the loud mouth. I pushed my groin to his harshly making him gasp and whimper back to life "no oh god please no" and he was sobbing. If anything it made me more inflamed making me tightened my grip on his neck again the claws digging in hard enough to draw blood.

"Beg!" I snarled.

"I'm begging you don't please Isaac please" I pulled back to see the tears streaming now and a twinge of guilt sparked inside me but I tried my best not to show it. Maybe I did maybe he grasping at straws but shaking hands rested on my chest gripping my t-shirt like it was a lifeline "y-you don't want to do this-" he gulped choking on a sob "-this isn't the Isaac that I know." He's shaking his head (restricted by my hand on his neck) "I laughed with that Isaac in History and Econ he's a friend on the lacrosse team p-please Isaac."

I let out a deep breath of triumph that last word was like a sigh, soft and true making me remove my hands and stand back trying to rein in the wolf. "That will do for now" I said before turning to leave the locker room attempting to ignore the sound of something sliding to the floor like a boneless heap.

I had reached the door when he whispered "I d-don't get it...?"

"You said my name like it mattered that's all I wanted for now" and before he could question me further I escaped the locker room suddenly feeling like I was the vulnerable teen on the floor.

* * *

Part 2?

R&R folks if you want more….Danni


End file.
